


What's His Name?

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dark bucky barnes, dark!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: OC bf is an ass and Bucky wants her.





	What's His Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my irl friend is sad and I wanted to make her happy by writing her this fic. I asked her what the story would contain. So she wanted Dark!bucky (She loves dark!bucky), and something along the line “my ‘boyfriend’s’ an ass and bucky makes me forget I have a boyfriend lol” also i didn’t make bucky as Dark! as i wanted to because i’m a softie lol. please remember i'm new to writing this theme and characters so please be nice.

Bucky listened to the incessant arguing his neighbors had on the daily. His head was pounding and he was tired from the earlier mission that Steve had forced him and Sam on. He couldn’t sleep. He had heard the loud voices at first then it turned to a screaming match. This was an ongoing thing since he moved in two weeks ago, he growled and slammed his fist in the wall. The screaming stopped; he wasn’t surprised the entire wall shook from the power of his metal arm. 

“shut the fuck up!” he shouted. The headache pulsed against his skull, he buried his head under his pillows and tried to sleep. He knew what was next, they would talk, then have sex, but he would finish before her and she would take care of herself in the bathroom. He. Heard. It. All. it was the same damn thing every day. 

There was banging at his door, he raised his head. The boyfriend wasn’t stupid enough... the banging continued. He growled rolling off his bed, stormed to the front door. 

“what!?” he snarled ripping open the door. He looked down to see a surprised looking man. Behind him was a tiny adorable woman, her curly hair pulled back in a stylish bun, her eyes red and glassy. Her sand colored skin red and splotchy from crying. 

“uhh..” the man started. The woman moved between them, when she realized her boyfriend was lost for words. 

“I apologize, my boyfriend was just going to apologize.” she gave her boyfriend a sharp look. The surprised man looked at Bucky’s metal arm, then back at his face. 

“yeah man sorry.” he rushed out. Bucky gave them a sneer. 

“look, I'm all for couples and the lovey dovey shit, but if you're going to fucking. Fight. All. Day.” he stressed. “then break the fuck up already. I don’t need to hear that shit every. Fucking. Day.” he then slammed the door in their faces. He moved to his bedroom flopping on his bed, the headache intensifying. He just wanted to sleep, and he finally did when nothing but silence next door greeted him. 

Bucky sat on the washing machine watching the dryer go around and round. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her sad eyes, her splotchy skin...she was trapped. He knew it, she was a prisoner to her stupid emotions to a man that probably no longer loved her, but was obsessed with her. He knew a caged animal when he saw it. 

A sound caught his attention, he turned in time to see her, the pretty neighbor. She froze with her basket of clothes. He gave her a polite smile. She smiled back. She moved to the empty washing machine next to him. 

“how are you?” she asked politely as she load the machine. He watched her, noticing her cheeks had a light blush on them. 

“doing well, I finally got sleep.” he answered. She looked up at him an embarrassed look on her face. 

“I’m really am sorry about that.” she whispered before returning her gaze to the machine. “he’s was upset I went to a girl's night out.” Bucky tilted his head. It was the 20XX not the 1940’s, times have changed...right? 

“so, you’re not allowed to have friends?” he asked confused. She nodded. 

“yeah.” he snorted before bursting in to laughter. 

“that’s ridiculous!” he laughed, which was strange. He hadn’t laughed in a while. She glared up at him. 

“he loves me.” he watched her, how her lips pulled in a frown, how her lower lip trembled, her beautiful brown eyes reminding him of the chocolates he and Steve would steal from his mother’s candy dish before dinner. Her curly hair framing her face. He wanted her. he slowly moved to his feet, closing in on her, his hands moving to either side of her trapping her in. 

“I said that was ridiculous, I never said anything about love.” he growled. She stared up at him. “but he should be worried about the men that look at you the way I do, not your friends.” Bucky leaned in, she smelled amazing. She smelled like a memory... 

“Didi!” Bucky pulled away from her and turned to see her boyfriend. He had dropped their detergent and glared up at Bucky. “what the fuck are you doing?” he growled. He moved pass Bucky and grabbed Didi by the arm. “I told you to fucking wait.” he snarled. Bucky noticed that she flinched as his hand came up. 

“hey.” Bucky caught the boyfriend's attention. He used his nonmental hand to knock him out. Didi screamed. He rushed slapping a hand over her mouth. “it’s okay.” he whispered. She struggled in his hold. “I’m going to show you how a real man treats a lady.” she stared up at him eyes wide. She looked down at her stupid boyfriend, jealousy ripped through Bucky. “come on.” he snarled grabbing her arm and pulled her toward the door, she struggled in his hold digging her feet in the ground shaking her head. 

Bucky turned to her, and with a swift movement picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. He needed her now. If she was going to fight it, so be it. Bucky moved swiftly to his apartment, ignoring the kicks and hits she was giving him. He smacked her ass with his nonmetal arm. She gave a gasp. 

Once in his apartment he set her gently on her feet and pushed her against the closed door with his body, kissing her hard on the mouth. She gave a gasp of shock and hit at him with her hands. 

“don’t fucking fight me.” he growled. She stared up at him tears running down her face. He reached up with both hands wiping the tear trails with his thumbs. “I’m just going to make you forget about him.” he whispered. She reached up grabbing at his wrist. Her eyes wide. “when I'm done with you, you won’t remember his name.” he growled kissing her again, and again she fought him. 

He pulled away forcing her front to smash against the door, his metal hand grabbing her wrist and pinning it against eh door, his human hand snaking to the front of her pants, she gave a small sound as his fingers moved past her waistband of her leggies and cupped her mound. She gave an involuntary moan as his fingers found her bundles of nerves. 

“that’s it.” he whispered pressing his erection against her back, as she whimpered moving her hips against his hand. “fuck, you’re so wet already.” he kissed the back of her head. 

“wait,” she whispered pushing at him. “no, this is wrong. I have a boyfriend.” she gave a gasp as he gripped her pussy with force. 

“has he ever made you come?” he asked. She stilled; her shoulders hunched in embarrassment. She didn’t answer. Bucky gave a hiss of anger, that man had a beauty to himself and he didn’t make her come? he took his hand from her mound, pulled away from her turning her gently so she was now facing him. “well?” he pressed. She looked down at her feet, her face red. She shook her head. He gave a crude laugh. “that’s rich.” he sank to his knees. “let me show you the wonder a tongue could do.” before she could protest, he ripped her leggie off of her. He was staring at her pussy in wonder, he didn’t wait, he buried his face in her heat using his tongue. She cried out, arching her hips and burying her hands in his hair. 

“oh fuck!” she moaned. He grinned in her flesh. He had a feeling this was her first time experiencing a good tongue fucking. He growled and grabbed her leg pulling it over his shoulder, to get deeper inside her. She gave a moan, gripping his skull in her hands, pushing him deeper into her. She cried out arching against his mouth as her orgasm hit. He didn’t stop, he continued his assault of his tongue on her sensitive bud, until he had her begging to stop. He pulled away drunk on her taste and smell. She was leaning against the door, her head thrown back breathing hard, he kissed the inside of her thigh before pushing off of him and standing up. 

“what’s his name?” Bucky asked grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. 

“Nate.” she answered. He grinned down at her kissing her. She tensed up. He pulled away. 

“not the answer I wanted.” he growled. He grabbed her spinning her around and pushed her in to the door, he reached between them to undo his pants. She gave a small whimper when he pressed his thick cock against her. 

“no,” she whispered wiggling away from him, but he grabbed her arms and forced them over her head, holding her in place. “no, this isn’t right. Nate--” she cut herself off with a gasp as Bucky rubbed himself between her legs letting her juices coat him. He gave a groan of pleasure. He pulled away only to press the head of his thick cock at her entrance. She gave a whimper, he definitely felt bigger than Nate. 

With another groan he entered her fully. She gave a small cry pushing her hips in to his. He gave a growl reaching up grabbing her hair yanking her head back, his lips on her neck, he started to pump inside her slowly at first, he wanted her body to become accustom to his size. When she gave a sound of pleasure, he bit in to her neck and began to thrust into her with need. 

Didi cried out, as his pace sped up, she had never felt something like this. Nate was a greedy lover, and chased his own pleasure. She had never been eaten out before, and Bucky wasn’t a violent as the newspapers and reports made him to be. Yes, he was forcing her to fuck him, but he was so gentle! she let out a cry as his pace quickened. 

“name?” he panted. She shook her head. He yanked her head back forcing her to arch her back. “his fucking name?” 

“Nate!” He growled. His rhythm speeding up. She was moaning and whimpering now. The pleasure he was giving her was fogging her head, this was so wrong...Didi gave a cry as he angled himself to hit her g spot, oh shit that was new. Didi was a mess, her mouth open, she could have sworn she was drooling, each time he thrusted into her she slammed in to the front door, there was a part of her that was worried the neighbors passing by would hear and see, but a majority of them were terrified of the winter solider. 

“fuck, you are fucking tight.” Bucky groaned as his hips snapped into her ass. She shook her head whimpering and moaning. He reached around with his free hand rubbing furiously at her clit. She screamed in pleasure as she arched against him. He cursed as her walls clenched at him, milking him. “fuck!” she gave a high-pitched whine before pushing herself against him, her orgasm so close. She gave a cry and saw stars as her orgasm hit. Bucky pulled her against his body, hand tightening on her neck, hips quickening. He gave a shout as his orgasm followed close behind her. 

Didi gave a groan as he pulled from her, he spun her around. She could feel his stiff cock poking at her stomach, she was surprised he was still hard. Nate never lasted this long. 

“name?” he asked. She looked up at him. He could see it in her eyes. He grinned pulling her close, picked her up and tossed her on his couch, she cried out as she bounced on the cushions. He wasn’t done with her yet. She gasped as he pushed himself inside her again. She cried out, he pushed her knees to her chest and pounded into her relentlessly. She cried out, reaching up her nails digging in the fabric below her. “name?” he asked, but she couldn’t answer. The pleasure was shooting through her. The word on the tip of her tongue. “name?” he snarled removing his hands from the back of her thighs, her legs fell on side of his hips. He reached down ripping open her shirt, her breast cupped in a plain beige bra. When she didn’t give an answer, he ripped off her bra assaulting her bouncing breast with kisses and bites. She gasped arching against him. 

“fuck!” she shouted as he pounded in to her, his cock hitting that sweet spot over and over again. He gripped at her breast. Marking whatever flesh, he could get his mouth on. he was drowning in her scent, the sounds she was making were driving him mad. He closed his eyes taking in the pleasure her pussy was giving him. “kiss me.” she demanded reaching up taking his face in her hands. He grinned opening his eyes and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pulled away with a gasp as he quickened his thrust. 

“name?” he asked. She shook her head. 

“I don’t fucking care! Just keep fucking me like that!” she cried moving her hips against his. He finally smiled; he moved his hands to her hip gripping them tight and pounded in to her relentlessly. She gave a scream as her orgasm ripped through her. He could feel her clenching at him so tightly, he buried his face in her neck taking in her smell. His vision flooded with stars as his orgasm burst through him. He collapsed on top of her panting, her hands on his hips her body shaking. “his name is Nate...” he pulled away to look down at her, she was smiling up at him, a mischievous look in her eyes. He shook his head, a smile on his lips. 

“wrong answer.” he kissed her again. he started working on making her forget that sorry excuse of a boyfriend. He made her whimper in pleasure, scream in ecstasy, he made sure her boyfriend heard her. He lost himself in her. However, he was getting tired of her say her ex’s name and demanded she scream his, so her ex could hear how much pleasure Bucky was giving her. 

“Bucky.” she whispered, hours later when he asked her again. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled up close to him. He found himself staring down at her as she slept, he pulled the blanket over her naked shoulder kissing her gently. He pulled her close, letting sleep take him away. A stray thought of his clothes in the dryer entered his mind. He found himself shrugging, and losing himself to sleep.


End file.
